A Relation of Two
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: In which Pandora Hearts characters live in Real-Time America. Gil x Oz, Oz x Gil, Alice x Jack
1. Introduction

"It's always funny how Gil says he's coming over to work on homework together but he ends up sitting in the corner working alone while I go to sleep..." The blond teen said groggily, giggling a but before eyeing his raven-haired friend in, as pointed out, the corner.

Gil's face heated a bit at Oz's words, he hadn't really noticed this before.

He really only came over to 'study' with Oz as an excuse to see his face in a concentrated manor before he became bored and went to sleep, and was even more of an eyeful in the innocent state slumber put him in.

Gil shook his head, earning a raised eyebrow from the green eyed boy across the room.

Oz sighed and stood up, walking over with his History paper, and sat next to the golden eyed boy.

"Can I copy off of Gil's work? I don't understand anything about the Americas, and questions one through fourty-five are all about it.

Gil stared at his friend, mouth agape at his words.

"THOSE ARE ALL OF THE QUESTIONS, OZ!" He stood up and looked at the blond's paper, said-teen yawning and staring at his friend with a bored expression.

Question one was answered with a few dots and a doodle of Gil dressed as a cat next to it.

Gil shivered at the drawing.

"Oh, so you found that Cat Gil I drew?" Oz asked in an amused tone, and smiled deviously.

His expression softened as he said, no, _purred_, "I think it looks cute..."

Gil froze on the spot, feeling the blood leave his face as the paper fell out of his limp hand, and, once his mind was able to work again, felt that colour return tenfold.

He looked at Oz and began to nervously poke his fingers together.

"Aw Gil, I was only kidding!" Oz defended, laughing it off and putting an arm around the younger's shoulders, most likely a way to calm him down.

Gilbert jumped out of his skin as the watch on his wrist beeped, it was time for him to get home.

"Here," he said, putting his completed and doodle-free History paper on his friend's dresser.

Before he went out of the door, his backpack over his shoulder, he yelled, "I want that back tomorrow!" Up the stairs to Oz's room before he walked out of the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oz sighed and ran a hand through his thick, messy hair.

Gilbert was a funny one he was, his study habits were odd, if you could call them study habits.

_I want that back tomorrow! _He had said.  
Oz immediatly went over to place the paper in an empty folder, and into his backpack. He wouldn't have paid attention to making sure his work was in his bag, but it was Gil's, and he felt as though he should be careful.

A sudden heat creeped up onto Oz's cheeks, but he shook his head and replayed his thoughts on him _not being gay, especially not for my best friend!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ada entered.

"Nii-San, I-" She stopped for a second and put her hand to Oz's neck, then his cheeks, and was cupping his face.

"Are you sick, Ozzy? Your face is red!" She exclaimed, but Oz's face only flushed further.

He pushed his sister away slightly and shook his head in reply. "Now what did you come in here for?"

She paused for a moment to regain her thoughts and looked down at her older brother, yes, looked down, Oz was about four inches shorter than his sister.

"Oh! I came to ask you what you wanted for dinner, stew or pasta?"  
Oz didn't need time to think, "pasta," was his immediate answer.

Ada nodded and scampered out, Oz couldn' t be happier to, instead, plop down onto his king-sized bed and sleep, he'd copy off of Gil's paper on the bus.

He was almost certain his companion had fallen asleep, but why should he care?

Gilbert shrugged and turned on his TV, wincing a bit as he felt something brush against his leg, he dare not look down as the blood in his veins turned icy and the colour left his face, he was tremlbing and resisting the near instinct to scream.

A soft mewl had escaped his brother's cat, the source of the rubbing against his leg.

"V-V-V-Vince..." Gil managed, barely able to hear his own voice.

The familiar bicoloured eyes could be seen poking in through the door, he would have likely appeared to retrieve his cat anyhow.

He put on a very dramatic expression and skipped into the room, picking up the little black cat, apologizing half-heartedly, and skipping back out, his manskirt flowing with each little step.

Gilbert regained himself and fell onto the bed with a sigh, he was exhausted.

Already having finished his work, and having no reason to stay awake, Gil took a well deserved rest.

Oz was sleeping, he had no doubt of it, it was only fair he did, too.


	2. Almost

**DISCLAIMER: -Eyes the Disclaimer sign and sighs- Err... I don't own Pandora Hearts, Narnia, or Olive Garden. If I owned Pandora Hearts the contract between Alice and Oz would have needed for Oz to kiss GILBERT and not the Baka Usagi.**

"DONE!" Oz shrieked as he finished his homework in class, the first time in the four years Gilbert and Oz had shared the same school.

Everyone stared at Oz, mouth agape, even the teacher! They looked as though they believed Oz to be an idiot!

Gil smiled at his friend, a little too sheepishly for his liking, but Oz's eyes seemed to brighten a bit before he calmed down.

Mrs. Rainsworth smacked a paper fan onto her desk, and the class went back to work, Gilbert was reading, being long-done, and Oz was scribbling on a piece of paper, most likely doodling _again_.

Instead Gilbert felt something placed in his lap, the paper Oz had been scribbling on, it was a note, with albeit a cat drawn at the bottom.

_Hey Gil, what's on your mind?_

It was easy to pass notes, the boys sat right next to each other.

_Reading To Kill a Mockingbird._

He passed the note back as Mrs. Rainsworth, Oz preferred to call her Shelly, looked away.

Oz contained his giggle, wrote some down and passed it back.

_Wow, Gilbert likes to kill innocent birds, tsk, tsk!_

_NO I DO NOT AND YOU KNOW I DON'T OZ!_

_Yeah, yeah, come over to my house today, I want you to spend the night. ;)_

Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up as he read the last message, what was with the 'Winky-Face'?

He looked at his companion, who winked himself, and Gil stuffed the note into his pocket, replying to Oz with a nod.

The boy beamed and almost raced out of the room as the bell rang, was he ever so eager to leave the class? Probably, but Gil shrugged it off and sat next to the bubbly teen on the bus, who read _To Kill a Mockingbird _over Gil's shoulder.

A not-so-gentle tap on the back of Gil's head made the black-haired teen turn around and face an upperclassmen that was an exact REPLICA of the boy sitting next to him.

"Hey Jack," Oz waved at him, beaming at the boy.

I shot a confused look at both of them as they started to talk as if they were best friends.

Oz and Jack chuckled loudly and Oz explained that Jack was a cousin, and Gilbert could very well understand the story, they looked exactly alike, although Jack's face was more matured and his hair was much longer, and put into a braid.

Just as they started to get into an in-depth conversation, Oz's stop came and the boys got off.

They stood and watched the bus leave, and when Oz was certain the bus had turned the corner, grabbed Gilbert's hand and enterlaced their fingers, leading Gil inside of his house.

_Wh-what's he d-doing! _Gil mind was racing, his face felt like it was on fire.

_This meant that Oz must share my feeling... _

"You're red and stuff, are you OK Gil?" Oz asked, leaning his face dangerously close to Gil's as they entered his room, a mischievous look on his face.

The golden eyed teen did his best to nod and sat on the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them lightly, trying to regain his breath.

Oz didn't look like he believed him, but he sat next to Gil and pulled out his pocketwatch, an heirloom as Gil had learned, and opened it, playing a tune that always calmed both of them down.

Gilbert began to hum along, and Oz leaned into him, causing Gil to immediatly stop.

The bed shifted as Oz moved to sit in front of his best friend, with a grin that had no good behind it.

"W-what is i-it O-O-Oz...?" Gil stuttered, God he was so easily shaken.

Oz stroked Gilbert's cheek, then led his hand down his neck, his chest, then to the hem of his black T-shirt.

He licked his lips, almost seductively, and Gil's face was on fire.

The golden eyed boy's breath hitch as Oz's hand slipped under his shirt to stroke the skin underneath, causing Gil's back to straighten.

"O-Oz I- Ahh!" He moaned in a regretably, high-pitched, and almost girlish tone as the blond boy's finger lightly ran over his nipple. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, having to bite it to stop the noises.

Oz looked disgruntled as his companion chose to not let him hear those _delicious _sounds he made.

So, to solve his problem, the emerald eyed teenager removed the hand from his friend's mouth, and pinned it next to his head, and repeating the action with the opposite hand.

Gil's face was near purple, even his ears and neck were flushed. The sight was adorable and even more arousing to Oz.

Suddenly, his bottom lip was nipped lightly, making the raven haired teen gasp as delictable sound.

Squirming under Oz, Gilbert was helpless and defenseless, no one was home at the moment, Ada was out with friends and his single father never seemed to be home.

"O-Oz w-what are you -gasp- d-doing...?" Gil was destressed, those were the only words he could manage.

Oz looked up at Gil with purely lustful eyes, the sight suddenly made Gil's pants feel too tight.

Said-friend took notice of the forming buldge in Gilbert's pants, and smiles deviously.

_This is not going to end well.._ Gilbert thought, his friend suddenly cupped his erection, and he decided that maybe it wouldn't end so badly...

Gilbert moaned loudly, shuddering uncontrollably as Oz's palm created such _heavenly _friction with his member.

There was a small knock on the door a moment later, and Oz let out a dissapointed groan as he got off the bed, hoping he wasn't too red.

Standing outside of his door was Ada, slightly pink as she leaned into the room to see Gil who had turned around to hide his hard-on from sight.

Gilbert was embarassed and wanted to run like a bat out of Hell, if she was here a moment ago, she must have heard something...

She took a step back as Oz leaned against his doorframe, his plaid shorts just loose enough to hide his own erection, while Gil had to hide in his skinny jeans.

Ada gulped and simply asked if Oz and I wanted to go out for dinner, and if so then where.

"What do you wanna do Gil?" _Me or lunch?_ He never voiced the rest of his question, but oh how Oz yearned to.

Gil simply nodded and grabbed the Holy Knight book on my nightstand.

Oz's stomach growled quietly, so he decided for the both of them to go out.

Ada continued to explain the plans, "Uncle Oscar is picking us up, so decide where you want to eat quickly, please."

The elder Bezarius informed his sister they would have an agreement by the time Oscar came.

The younger blond then quickly strode to her room, which was located downstairs for some strange reason.

Gilbert turned from his book to smile weakly at his friend, simply not feeling hungry after that, but he hadn't eaten all day.

Oz didn't try to make another approach, which disappointed Gilbert slightly, but he was comforted as Oz's back pressed against his own.

He let out a sigh and turned his head to see his friend more easily, "what sounds good to you, Gil?" And he began to change out of the clothes he had worn to school, and lent Gil some clothes as well, he always did.

The black haired boy shrugged before taking off his shirt, which turned out to be embarassing as Oz was staring at his bare chest like it was Narnia.

Gil blushes and, maybe a little too quickly, put on the polo Oz gave him.

The blond boy chuckles at Gil's innocent composer, it was all so cute.

Gil can't help but look at Oz with very red cheeks as he unbuttons his shirt, it's almost like he's putting on a show, a good one at that but... No, Gil pushes those thoughts away before they get out of hand.

A hand was waved in front of his face, bringing him back from his momentary spacing out, and apologized when he realized he was staring at Oz even after he was dressed again.

"It's fine Gil, don't apologize, the look on your face was priceless." Oz giggled as he finished his sentence.

Gilbert didn't quite understand why they had to change atleast their shirts to go out to dinner, but it was fine with him because he'd always liked Oz as more than a friend, but Oz never knew Gil was Gay, Gil hadn't even known Oz was Gay before today.

Oz flicked Gil's forehead, he had spaced out again. "I decided I wanted to go to that Olive Garden a few blocks over, sound good?"

Gil nodded and got Oz's fob watch off of the bed, handing it to his companion.

A car could be heard pulling up in the drive, and the boys left the room and raced each other down the stairs.

_I guess it would be OK to ask him to be my boyfriend, now. _Was the main thought on Gil's mind.

_This is going to be fun_, was Oz's


	3. GODDAMNIT STOP INTERRUPTING!

Oz sipped his soda, relaxing in his seat, yawning a very cute yawn in Gl's opinion.

The food was already here, but Gil didn't order anything, he always shared the Seafood Alfredo with Oz, for it was both of their favourites and it saved money.

Gil watched him eat his half of the pasta dish, the black haired teen's was barely touched, and everyone else seemed preoccupied, so he was free to stare.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated and he yipped like a hurt dog in surprise.

Everyone burst out into a small fit of giggles, causing the raven haired teen to flush before checking his Text Messages.

_So, do you enjoy watching me eat or something, strange fetish, Gilbert :D_

Gil's face felt hotter than a few moments ago as he looked at a smirking Oz holding his phone in his lap

_N-no!_

Oz's phone vibrated, then his own.

_Sure, sure. I'd appreciate if you atleast took one_ _bite of your_ _food._

Gil's mind cleared to realize he certaintly had not eaten one bite of his pasta.

A few minutes passed, after which Oz had finished eating and declared he was going out to the car.

No one questioned him, they would receive a long and complicated and, usually nonsense explanation if they did.

"C'mon Gilbert," He grabbed Gil's hand and pulled him towards to front of the restaurant before he could refuse.

All he wanted to do was sit in the car, get out his laptop, and play Solitaire!

Also asking Gilbert the occational question.

"So Gil, are you Gay..?" He asked, almost hopfully.

Gilbert nodded and curled up blushing until Oz admitted he was, too.

He closed the computer and crawled into the younger teen's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking his cheek lovingly.

Gilbert swallowed to hard to it hurt, "H-hey O-Oz..." Oz look up as he was addressed, his eyes dark, was he really being lustful AGAIN!

Gil looked away before continuing. "D-Do you want to be m-my b-boyfriend...?" He closed his eyes and expected a 'no' but Oz's recent behavior would scream otherwise.

He gave Gil a chaste kiss on the lips and nodded, loving the way his best friend, newly made boyfriend, blushed so deeply at the contact.

"You know Gil, the first person I'm telling is either Oscar or Jack!" He stuck his tongue out at his companion and quickly ran out of the car and into the restaurant, the golden eyed boy tagging along behind him.

"O-Ozzzzzz...!" Gilbert moaned as Oz ground their nether regions together.

Oz, having removed his own shirt along with Gil's, went to unbuttoning the boy's pants.

Gil grabbed his wrist but made a sound, quite like a strangled cry, when Oz took the hand and started to wrap his tongue around Gil's fingers.

Those places had never been so sensitive before... Maybe it was simply Oz?

How would Gilbert know, he was a virgin, but it looked like that would end quite soon.

The raven's thoughts were cut off as Oz nipped his jugular, causing his lover to yip and arch his back, causing their erection to brush together, and the teen above him gasped.

"G-G-Gilberrrrt..." He was depserate now, nearly ripping off the golden eyed teen's jeans off, along with his boxers.

He was laying under Oz, naked, with the blond boy looking at his hard-on like it was his favourite lollipop.

He nearly screamed in ecstasy as Oz's tongue flicked the head of Gil's member.

Oz smirked devilishly before putting the organ in his wet cavern, Gilbert was biting his lip to the blood as he tried to containthe noises he was nearly making.

He ran his tongue on the underside of Gil's erection as he bobbed his head up and down, deep throatingthe boy at times.

_CRASH!_

Oscar stood there in the doorway, beaming at Oz like he was God from Heaven, he looked proud to be in his presence.

Oz flung off the bed like a ninja, leaving Gil to innocently cover himself, though his sin was mere feet away.

"Well, well, well, you're simply a year older than I was when I first lost my Virginity, but sorry to intrude, you two have fun now!" Oscar winked at them and closed the door.

The Hell...? The boys exchanged looks, both of their faces and even their necks were maroon.

Oz scratched his head and he thought out loud for a moment.

"He's proud of me... Left us and told us to continue... He wasn't even BOTHERED by this... Holy shit, Dude." Oz was kind of amazed, and VERY greatful Oscar came in, and not his little sister.

He threw Gil's boxers back at him, realizing just how tired he was, it was nearly two in the morning after all.

Gil began to protest, but Oz put a finger to those soft, rosy lips, and crawled under the covers next to his lover.

"G'night Gilbert.." He said, falling asleep too quickly to hear the response Gil gave him.

"I love you, Oz..." He said quietly, not yet sure if the blond was asleep. Quiet snoring mere seconds later sadly answered his question.

Gilbert shrugged it off and closed his eyes as well.


	4. Author's Note

**A very quick message, in Chapter 3, took out the scene change thingy, so when it goes from running out of the ar to the moaning, it is meant to have a scene change, sorry for the confusion!**


	5. Reward

** I bet everyone's hating the fact I keep having them go into lemons and then something or someone interrupts them. WELL there is a REASON! Reason being I keep trying to go into a lemon whenever I mean to make this a rather long story. I went into my E-mail today and started to cry whenever I saw how many people had favourited this story and my other OzBert, and added this to their Story Alert thingie.**

** So, for you fans, THIS STORY SHALL SATISFY YOU'RE FANGIRLNESS TENFOLD! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I did, there would be Bondage *nosebleed***

** Gil: You write long Author Messages**

** Oz: -Pokes Spiffy's nose- Yup, you really do.**

** Me: Sh-Shut up! O/O**

Something was always on Gil's mind, clawing to front-and-center.

'Something' was Oz Jay Bezarius, **(My friend Iggy and I were discussing middle names for PH people and Jay just so happened to fit Oz's name) **and the little touches he would sneak during class, passing more and more... how should Gilbert put this... 'Persuasive' notes he kept passing.

_You're passion has been on my mind like rain to a lonely window, creating beauty in simple strokes and gestures to something as fragile as glass._

That made Gil just a little shocked, Oz was never one to use his words beautifully, let alone write a poem.

"Gilbert, Gil... MR. NIGHTRAY!" Gil fell out of his seat, and his thoughts, as Mrs. Rainsworth slammed her fan onto his desk and SHRIEKED into the poor boy's ear.

He looked up at his teacher, who was simply _seething _at the boy, and he wondered what could have gotten her so worked up.

A small hand reaching over Gil, and onto his teacher's arm, answered the question.

"Shelly, Shelly, Shelly, calm down and don't let the bats you keep in that attic out just yet, I'm sure Gil was just spacing out because I had hidden a picture of a cat in his desk!" Oz said, putting on an innocent look.

The teacher checked the golden-eyed students desk and, sure enough, there was a photo of, not one, but a room full of black cats.

Gil turned to see his boyfriend, secret boyfriend he might add, standing up from his seat.

The class was staring, what the Hell had that teacher asked Gilbert?

Suddenly, a brunette laughed in an evil manor, placing her foot on Gil's desk, pointing at the raven boy on the floor.

"You're not man enough to listen to a teacher! -Scoff- can you believe this kid, Lotti?" The pinkette stood up from her desk and leaned on it, laughing on the teen as well, the entire class joining, aside from Oz.

They all sat down, but the action was short lived as the bell rang, gladly.

Gil was however wondering what he had been asked, but he made nothing of it.

The hot, humid, and loud bus greeted him as he sat, waiting for Oz he had said he wasn't going to walk to the bus with him, for he needed to talk to a teacher quickly.

Jack sat behind Gilbert, starting a conversation with him.

"Oi, since when did _you _ride this bus, Seaweed-Head?" The girl who had started the clas laughing at him demanded.

Her violet eyes had nothing but distaste in them as she glared, pointing at Gilbert.

"Since when did _you_ ride this bus," he retorted, "and what's with calling me 'Seaweed-Head'? MY HEAD LOOKS NOTHING LIKE SEAWEED!"

Jack chuckled and the two, calming slightly at the sound, stared at their upperclassman.

"So you share the same class? I would have never expected that, Alice, Dear you never told me you were in the same class as my cousin, let alone his... _Very _close friend." Jack avoided saying 'boyfriend', he knew about it, but was also under strict order to keep it a secret.

Alice sat next to Jack and quickly calmed, she started blushing and acting like a sane girl, it was shocking.

The faux leather seat sunk next to Gil as Oz sat down and turned around, having to sit on one of his legs to see, poor Shortie, what the commotion was about.

He smiled at Alice and his cousin, "so, I am guessing she said yes, Jack?" Oz asked, his smile gaining light as the older version of himself nodded.

"Delightful," Gilbert said, in a bored tone.

Jack laughed heartily and hugged the girl next to him, "you know if we have any family outings again I'll take her."

Gilbert jumped and turned around, sitting on his legs in the seat. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" He yelled, everyone on the bus had turned around to watch the fight take place.

Alice became angry again, and almost leapt over her partner to get to the raven, but Jack held her back, and Oz tried to talk Gil into calming down, but he didn't seem to hear his boyfriend.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M SPENDING TIME IN PUBLIC WITH THAT STUPID RABBIT OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL!"

She kicked and yelled at Gil, repeatedly calling him a stupid Seaweed-Head and throwing in Water Mold, Raven Bastard, Bird-Brain, and before the bus driver was informed of the conundrum, a Stupid Sprout Head*.

Gil took many deep breaths to calm himself, and instantly felt his cheeks heat up to a dangerous level as his boyfriend leaned into him and whispered, "if you calm down I'll give you a... _reward... _when we stop at my house."

Gil did calm, but not after shuddering uncontrollably as Oz's hot breath sent a course of pleasure throughout his body and to... other areas.

Oz had said he would keep his promise, but not right away.

_What was my comrade planning? _Gil pondered, but his thoughts were wisked away when someone came up behind him and covered his eyes and asked, in a very sweet and cutsie tone, "guess who, Gil-bert,"

The Nightray didn't even attempt to move from his chair, or to guess, because his boyfriend had made a rather large attempt to sit in Gilbert's lap.

The poor raven boy shuddered as Oz attempted to get comfortable, shifting and turning and appyling his weight differently on Gil's nether regions, the younger teen had reason to believe Oz would be the death of him.

"O-Oz, ah!" A very high-pitched and girlish sound escaped him, halfway between a squeak and a moan, and he cupped his hand over his mouth, praying to the Lord Oz hadn't heard.

Oz repeated the motion, swiveling his hips _ever_-_so-slightly..._

Gil bit into his hand, almost drawing blood, to keep the sounds away.

"Gil, you look a little.. red." Oz concluded, as he looked back at his partner, suffering in their position.

He shifted again, and Gilbert couldn't help but squeak in surprise, Oz was looking back at him. His gaze was truly confused when he had took notice of Gil's blush, and the expression held but.. His eyes glinted slightly.

_Oh Hell he knew..._

Gil jumped as a chuckled came from the blond, an almost maniac sound, and he used the fact that Gil couldn't see where his hands went against the raven.

"O-Ozzzz...!" Gil was moaning, but only so bad as surprise took over him, the mischievous boy had started rubbing patterns onto Gil's inner thigh, he felt the warmth through the fabric and the friction it created was _Heavenly.._

Another moan, very well audible and laced with nothing but lust and need, as Oz continued his ministrations, only roughening his strokes as he rotated his hips around the hardening member of Gil he had come to sit on.

The Nightray boy was squirming, wimpering, oh he liked, no _loved and needed _his reward for NOT killing that Stupid Rabbit.

One of his lover's hand reached back and stroked... sensitive parts in the raven's neck, causing him to arch his back and moan even louder.

The part of Gil's mind that remained sane was thinking things along the line of, _we are right across from the living room, RIGHT across from the front door and anyone could walk in._

The part connected to this moment here and now was whispering things in a seductive and sinful tone such as, _but the fact anyone can see simply makes it all the more __**enjoyable**__.._

"G-Gil... Do you want to take this upstairs..?" He looked back with a devilish grin, but a prominent blush on his face made the expression very innocent.

The boy simply nodded and the transition from downstairs to upstairs was a blur as Oz was clawing at his shirt, his vibrant green eyes glazed over and darkened with lust.

A sound like a sigh, only more strangled, escaped him as the blond ran his tongue along Gilbert's jawline, and he began to shudder uncomtrollably as that useful little mouth travelled down to his jugular and, "Ah!" Gil yipped at that very sensitive area was bit, Oz sucking the skin lightly, but not too lightly as to leave the milky skin un-bruised, and licked it for good measure, earning a groan and a positive shudder from the boy under him.

He was happy to be giving Gil pleasure, his boyfriend, his _love._

_**(TOO FUCKING TIRED TO WRITE... I am giving you another slap to the face and leaving this unfinished, BUT I will finish it, don't worry! ALSO the story does not end with this chapter, MIND YOU! Summer starts soon, and then the special's begin to start :P)**_


End file.
